


Keep Your Head Down

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 27: Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: When Ignis is ten, he's kidnapped.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Ignis Scientia's Uncle
Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Keep Your Head Down

Ignis is ten the first time someone tries to kidnap him to ransom his uncle. It’s the first, though not the last time, and it’s one of the only times they actually succeed.

His uncle is not a kind man, at least not to outsiders. He’s polite to King Regis, to Noctis, and he treats Ignis well enough. But he’s also made it clear from day one that he is not, nor will he ever be, a parent. If Ignis looks up to him, respects him, sure, that’s fine. But there will be no coddling, no cooing, no babying within the walls of his home. He will treat Ignis as his age, but he will also have expectations the older he gets. 

The kidnappers think that his uncle will plead, or beg for his nephew back. They think if they break some ribs and send videos of Ignis howling in pain, he’ll bring more money. 

But Ignis’ uncle is not that kind of man.

What he does instead is fill the men who kidnap Ignis will bullets, starting with their kneecaps and working his way up. When they refuse to give up Ignis’ location, he kills them and starts in on the next batch. Ignis hears talk of it all through the first night, how the ex- _ capo  _ of the Underground is coming for their heads, all because they kidnapped some scrawny toothpick kid.

Amadeus Scentia did not earn his name by being idle. By being toothless, no matter his age. At sixty-two he is older than most who have run the gauntlet, but he has survived, and so when he breaks down the door a day later and puts a round in the heads of the men who hurt Ignis, he does it in a suit, carrying a cane and a pocketwatch, monocle not an inch out of place. 

“Well now, you’ve had your first taste of how life for you is going to go,” he says later on the ride back. He pulls over to a dirty convenience store where he takes Ignis inside, and buys him a hot meal, and a grape soda. “Do you want out?”

But all Ignis is capable of doing is remembering the look on his uncle’s face. The cold calculation as he shot down the men who hurt Ignis. And he thinks  _ I can do that for Noctis.  _

So instead, he says, “Can you teach me those moves?”

It is, as he later shows Noctis, the correct answer.


End file.
